


A Jadeblood Breakfast

by NavyRuby



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, jadeblood fam, tegiri is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyRuby/pseuds/NavyRuby
Summary: Finally Jadeblood family repersentation! They have breakfast





	A Jadeblood Breakfast

“And what would you like Daraya?” Bronya asked sweetly, over the weight of the other jade blood’s plates and drinks. She’d look like a real waitress if it weren’t for her messy hair and the soldier purrbeast pajamas Wanshi had given her for 12th Perigree’s Eve.

Lynera, like always, was seated at the table forbidden to get up and help. Her absolute visceral need to assert herself in Bronya’s business had caused a breakfast accident many a time to the point where even she decided it was best to leave it to Bronya.

Daraya looked up over her phone for one second before returning to chittr, “Virgin screwdriver, on the rocks.”

“Orange juice it is then!”

“You’re the only one that truly gets me,” Daraya peaked over the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and smirked at Lynera who was busy fuming in her seat.

“There’s no need to be so confusing D-” Lynera was interrupted by a loud crash and what sounded like dozens of expensive makeup products rolling down the rock stairs of the compound.

“Fuck, my eyeliner!” Lanque rushed downstairs, picking each container up with a reach and flourish, checking the items carefully for cracks before pocketing them.

“Language,” Bronya gently reminded him while setting Wanshi’s plate down infront of her. She had to tap her copy of troll Unfortunate Events once or twice before the young jade noticed she was there.

“Thank you Bronya!” She grabbed a napkin, put it on the base of her lap just like Bronya taught her, and began eating.

“I’ve heard Wanshi say fuck before, I don’t know why we all collectively decided to ignore this,” Daraya piped up, finally putting her phone down and shoving a pan fried pastry disk into her mouth.

“Language!” Lynera repeated Bronya, not as gentle though, “I’ve never heard Wanshi say anything of the sort!”

The whole table, including Lanque who was still on the stairs, shared a Look.

“What?”

Bronya distracted Lynera by passing her a plate, “Nothing, dear.”

While all the jade bloods finally sat down and participated in breakfast, Lynera was completely heart eyes over being called dear.

Both Bronya and Wanshi’s palmhusks went off with a notification, they pushed aside their breakfast to check chittr.

“Oh my god isn’t that just the cutest thing?” Bronya said to Wanshi who was nodding extremely quickly.

“What? What’s cute?” Lynera leaned closer to Bronya, which was eighty percent an excuse to get close to her and twenty percent about seeing the phone.

“Mc and this bronze blood got into a series of silly capers that led to this,” Wanshi explained, showing Lanque and Daraya the photo as well.

It was a selfie of Mc and a goofy looking bronze blood hiding from a cholerbear in a tree, they were huddled together looking scared but happy? As if the word ‘friendship’ was engraved into the picture.

Lynera pulled out her own phone to rechit the photo on her rarely used chittr account, “Okay that is pretty cute.”

Lanque dropped his fork on his plate, “Why the fu- heck are me and Daraya the only jade bloods on the entirety of Alternia that haven’t met this alien yet?”

“Yeah I mean, they are in the compound every other week for Lynera’s impromptu therapy sessions,” Daraya said while still chewing, her mouth completely open and her gaze locked with Lynera’s, “You’d think we’d at least run into each other once.”

Lynera took the sign of blatant disrespect as a teachable moment and was about to run with it before Bronya set a hand on her shoulder, relaxing her instantly. Maybe murder at the breakfast table wasn’t a viable way of settling an argument. At least today it wasn’t.

“It’ll happen,” Bronya said, going back to her food, “There’s only a few things Mc likes more than making friends with everyone they meet, and that is 1. Food, 2. Avoiding bodily harm.”

“Yeah you just give it time, let it happen naturally.” Wanshi said over her book, having long since finished her plate.

“Exactly- wait how did you meet Mc again?”

Wanshi paled slightly, sharing the exact same fear in her eyes as Lynera did, “Uh, book club?”

Bronya’s eyes narrowed slightly, “And when did you get a book club?”

“O-online...book club?” Wanshi shrugged suddenly wishing she had made that online book club weeks ago on Grype like she meant to, you know for the receipts.

Lynera jumped up and nervously started grabbing everyone’s plates, “Okay that’s the end of that! People meet in mysterious ways and Mc is just the goddamned magnet of meet up fuckery that everyone troll on Alternia is attracted to!”

The distraction was enough for Wanshi to just Youth Roll on out of there.

Daraya sat unphased staring at the dust cloud that was once Wanshi, “Damn I wish I could still do that.”

“Language,” Lanque spoke up, not very happy about his half finished plate being taken away but pretending like it’s whatever you know?

“Oh you’re one to talk,” Daraya smirked, “When we share one bathroom and we can all hear you cursing every existing ancestor for making false lashes so hard to put on.”

“They’re Difficult!” Lanque stood up with a fury, then immediately sat back down to check a text on his palmhusk.

“Oh is that the teal you’ve been talking too?” Bronya asked, allowing Lynera to carry on washing the dishes and babbling about how everyone knows everyone or something like that.

“I don’t know I talk to a lot of them.”

“Weird flex but alright,” Daraya said, “Is it the lawyer or the other one that’s a lawyer?”

“I’ll have you know it’s the Lawyer.”

“Nice,” Daraya left it at that.

“Well I’d like to see a picture of them!” Bronya continued on, not letting her absolute mom vibes be drowned out by these teens.

Lanque got paler, or at least as pale as they could see considering all the foundation he had put on just to eat breakfast, “I. I mean. Alright,” he pulled up a picture, “It’s the only one I have, but it’s recent,” He held the palmhusk out for both the girl’s to see.

It was a picture of an olive blooded girl in what seemed to be over intricate cosplay of a swordmaiden and right next to her was a tall teal with huge dog ears and like...At least eight swords.

“Oh my he’s…” Bronya trailed off.

“A furry. He’s a furry.” Daraya finished for her. Languishing in the death glare on Lanque’s face.

“There’s nothing wrong with that!” Lanque quickly put his phone up, “He’s allowed to do whatever he wants!”

“Well, I think he’s quite handsome,” Bronya gave Lanque a gentle pat on the shoulder, noting to look up what a furry is later.

“That olive blood can @ me though, what’s her handle?” Daraya leaned back in her chair, balancing it on two legs instead of four.

“Oh please you’d never follow it up, you’re all empty flirtations and failed pick up lines,” Lanque shot at her, trying to get through the ineffably cool armor of his favorite compound mate.

And she was ticked, just a little though, “Look, Elwurd was a bust sure but next time i’ll-”

Lynera chose this time to come back to the conversation, “What was that about Elwurd?”

Bronya fidgeted with the table cloth, “Oh um is it already nine? I have some place to do,” She absconded from the dining table, not before pushing in her chair however.

Daraya winced, “Oh shit. Ugh, did she not know?” The wound of Elwurd wasn’t bad, I mean it was Bronya that broke up with Her but it was still uncomfortable. Definitely not something to be brought up over a lighthearted breakfast.

“Of course she didn’t know. Nothing even happened,” Lanque reminded her, standing up and walking back to his room, completely absorbed in his palmhusk again.

“What did I miss?” Lynera seemed completely lost.

“Im stupid.”

“Is that really new though?”

Daraya groaned and slid further into her seat.

“I’m going to check on her,” Lynera said, genuinely caring about Bronya’s feelings and not just how it would make her look to her crush.

Before she left up the stairs she looked back at the angst ridden troll, “It’ll be fine.”

Daraya was just as confused by the show of compassion as Lynera was.

“Uhm, thanks?” She said but the other jade had already disappeared.

While she was left to ruminate in her slip up Wanshi youth rolled back to grab her book, “Peace owo,” She said before rolling right back up the stairs.

With the last of her energy Daraya threw out a half hearted peace sign to an empty kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon for Lanque and Daraya's relationship is that they're best friends and they hate eachother, they're also baby wlw/mlm solidarity and are trying to out do eachother relationship wise because of alternian quadrant pressure.


End file.
